welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Paionia Otero
__TOC__ Bluebell Dawlish is a Goblin/Witch of Welsh and Ecuadorian descent. She is the eldest child of Pixie Lozano and Rhydian Dawlish. Blue was mentored by her Goblin family in Nottinghamshire, England, Great Britain prior to attending Durmstrang Institute for her First-Fifth Year. History Life Before Hogwarts Rhydian did not want to go out on such a night, but whenever he thinks of "that night" he smiles. The little girl was sitting on the step, crying. Pixie was not a little girl at all - she was Half-Goblin. Pixie and Rhydian met after Hogwarts, Pixie was in Gryffindor and Rhydian was in Ravenclaw. Blue has an obvious stern manner because of her father, he taught her to value silence, and intellect. Her mother on the other hand was influential in showing Blue that she could be as quiet as a still mouse while getting into all sorts of mischief. Their duality has provided Blue with much needed balance in her life. With only her father as a role model she would be dull, with only her mother as her role model she would be reckless. Rhydian, Pixie, and Blue spent some of their days at odds. After so many years together they were no longer blinded by love. Pixie felt that Rhydian had dulled her life despite the destruction which she loved brought in by Blue, and soon after by Talon. Rhydian felt that Pixie was reckless, and would take their daughter's or their son's life with her childish antics. Blue at times dislikes both her parents. Their opposite personalities infuriate her, and the disharmony is bad for Talon. Blue knows that her family is not normal, and she embraces her Wizard/Goblin blood. She also does not think her blood status means she should be treated differently from anyone else. She harbors hostility towards other races, and not one specific race but all other races. She feels all Goblins are prematurely judged. She carries a chip on her shoulder, and whatever wrath she expresses concerning the subject has never been based on anything that has happened to her personally. Blue gets impatient when she encounters miss-communication. A strong reason her home life can become so miserable is because she is a control freak. She loves routine, and thrives in an environment with set standards to aspire to or eclipse. Additional Facts Extra Info= Full Name: Bluebell Linden Dawlish Meaning of name: Bluebell - European woodland plant of the lily family that produces clusters of bell-shaped blue flowers in spring :The bluebell is also seen as a sign of gratitude Linden - Deciduous tree with heart-shaped leaves and fragrant yellowish blossoms Nickname: Blue Birthdate: September 3rd Astrological Sign: Virgo Hometown: Nottingham, UK Type of childhood: First memory: Most important childhood event: Living with her grandmother in Nottingham Why: |-|Magical skills and abilities= Lower education: Durmstrang-Institut ; First-Fifth Year Higher education: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ; Sixth Year |-|Favorites= Color: Gold Food: Ffroes, Green plantain dumpling soup, Welsh meatballs Music: Pasillo Clothing style/Outfit: Literature: Fantasy, Young Adult Book: Artemis Fowl by Eoin Colfer Expressions: Verbosity leads to unclear, inarticulate things Quote: Envy is a waste of time. Rumors: Recent developments: Personality Traits= Talents (hidden or not): Wandless Magic Extremely skilled at: Transfiguration, Herbology Extremely unskilled at: History of Magic Good characteristics: Fun loving, Courageous Character flaws: Vengeful, Jealous |-|Habits= Mannerisms: Elegant Peculiarities: Nyctohylophilia - Abnormal affection for dark wooded areas or of forests at night Athazagoraphobia - Fear of being ignored or forgotten Worst bad habit: Unfriendly Quirks: Carries a flask everywhere but does not drink out of it Pet Peeves: Blue is unfriendly, she is austere, and unimpressive unless her shell can be broken. Blue attributes her secretive, and mysterious nature to her goblin heritage. When she isn't being being adamantine it becomes more obvious she is hiding parts of her personality. She is wild, and devious. Bull-headed and jealous, she is obsessed with revenge, and adventure. She carries a dark colored plastic flask shaped bottle everywhere she goes, but she never drinks out of it. Rigid - Courageous, Fun-loving, Adventurous, Vengeful Appearance *Adrienne Bailon Blue has a warm gold, deep lustrous skin complexion like her mother. She has a large head, and naturally curly dark chocolate hair (regularly dyed blonde) which hides her slightly pointed goblin ears. Blue has large, sparkling, walnut brown almond shaped eyes, and her father's slender nose rounding out at the tip, and flaring at the nostril. Blue loves fashion, so she uses clothing to express herself. She admits to conducting herself in a rather firm manner, and does what she can to balance it by dressing vibrantly often wearing bright colors or patterns. Height: 4'11" Weight: 113 lbs Type of body/build: Small Skin type: Combination Shape of face: Round Distinguishing Marks: Scars: Most predominant feature: Large head Resembles (famous or not): Her mother Relationships Family= Siblings: Talon Huckleberry Dawlish Birth order: Bluebell, Talon (b. 2022) Children of Siblings: Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): Cedwyn Dawlish |-|Friends= Mother (name): Pixie Lozano Relationship with her: Father (name): Rhydian Dawlish Relationship with him: Possessions Familiar/Pet: Wand: : Most prized possession: Dragonfly Pendant Why: Links “The problem is that I know the textbook answers to any question you care to ask.” “Confidence is ignorance. If you're feeling cocky, it's because there's something you don't know.” ― Eoin Colfer, Artemis Fowl